Scarlet Witch
|place = 6/18 |challenges = 9 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 33 |image = |season2 = 7 |tribes2 = |place2 = 17/20 |challenges2 = 1 |votesagainst2 = 10 |days2 = 9 |image2 = |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins=7 | individualwins= 3 | totalchallengewins= 10 | dayslasted= 32 | totalvotes= 14 }}Wanda Maximoff, otherwise known as Scarlet Witch, was a contestant who competed in Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles. She later returned to compete in All-Stars. Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Plot Scarlet Witch was on the Magic tribe, where she was brought into a majority alliance led by Akko and including Sorcerer Mickey as a happy go lucky extra number/goat. During one of their many idol hunts, Scarlet Witch secretly found the idol and kept it to herself. Later, Other Mother was dissolved onto their team, and when she tried to make a plan with Saruman and Harry Potter to turn on the alliance, Akko's Magic Majority heard about it from Pearl, and they stayed strong to take out Other Mother. At this point Scarlet was infuriated someone had already tried to turn against her, and thus began a legendary rivalry with Saruman, who was currently campaigning for Harry's elimination. Wanting to have fun with the rivalry, and being led by Akko who knew Saruman would stick with the group due to her own conversations with him, she decided to cut Harry Potter with the rest of her alliance. At the merge, her alliance was able to flip Tadakatsu's bigger alliance through a bond with Rachel. This brought in those two and their other numbers Kid Detective and Laura B, but unbeknownst to the whole alliance, Laura had formed a separate trio with Godzilla and Andrew, a sort of fun friendly outsiders group, which used this information to pull off an idol play by Andrew which sent Pearl packing 8-3. Scarlet Witch then saw the writing on the wall that the Muggles would work against her team, and she and Akko came up with a plan to take out Rachel, who was the biggest social threat and connector in their alliance. However, most of the group was simply hoping the right people would flip - Laura B, Godzilla, and Andrew - but instead, Scarlet Witch played the idol she had found earlier, using it to make their plan work, and then take out Andrew with Tadakatsu and Kid Detective the following round. At the Final 8, Akko sold her out to Tadakatsu and Kid Detective in order to get them to vote against Laura B - which the Magic alliance then went against by taking out Kid Detective with Laura B's vote. After this vote, Saruman was getting very confident, and wanted to shake up the game - he decided to target Godzilla, who was beloved by everyone on the tribe. This was the last straw for Scarlet Witch and Sorcerer Mickey, so the two of them begged, pushed, and pulled, forcing Akko to take Saruman out in a unanimous vote, giving Scarlet Witch the last laugh in their rivalry - however, this was a happiness shortly cut off, when the Magic 3 tied the vote against the 3 remaining Muggles, Scarlet being the Muggles' target. She was eliminated when Akko decided to flip on her in the revote, for her more threatening status as she began to make bigger moves in appearance than Akko and accomplish what she wanted. Voting History 1 - In Believe What You'll Believe, Andrew played his Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating 8 votes against him. 2 - In I May Be Evil, But I Tell the Truth Sometimes, Scarlet Witch played her Hidden Immunity Idol on herself, negating 6 votes against her. 3 - In The Definition of a Floater, the vote ended with a 3-3 tie between Godzilla and Scarlet Witch, forcing a revote. Akko changed her vote to Scarlet Witch, eliminating her in a 3-1 vote. Trivia Category:Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Contestants Category:The Avengers Category:Magic Tribe Category:Magic Tribe (Dissolve) Category:Mixed Tribe Category:Female Contestants Category:6th Place Category:Juror 6 Category:Contestants